Beginner tutorial
Hello, I'm guessing your new to Critterforge? Well dont worry because I will get you through this ;) Here is a list of items you get at the start and what they cost, use them wisely since tokens can only bought with real money 'ITEMS' 1'''. You should have been given alot of items at the start, including '''100 tokens . Since tokens aren't free you shouldn't just throw them away, safe them until you really think you need them. Same for all of the other things you get at the start 2''' . You will be given alot of six packs of [[Energy Drink|'''Energy Drink]] energydrinks restore your critters stamina from 0 to max, but since you have only been given a Tier 1 citter you should not use them I would suggest you save them for later, because now your critter only takes 5 minutes to recover 1 stamina a Tier 4 takes 1 hour per stamina!!!, you dont want to waste your precious energydrinks on a tier 1 do you?! 3'. You have also been given alot of [[Health kit|'Health Kits]] and [[Mood Pill|'Mood Pills']] dont use these too much, because there are alot of toys and health items in the Market that dont cost tokens but do the same thing, so why use them? 4'. You also got some [[Eggcelerator|'Eggcelerators]] , I am going to teach you how to make an egg so im going to put this here, Eggcelerators hatch an egg instantaneously but a Tier 1 egg takes only 6 hours however a Tier 4 egg can take up to 24 hours!!!, are you thinking the same thing? safe them for later is my advice. 5'''. You got alot of different sorts of Genetic sample containers too. I'm going to explain you some things about them '''Genetic sample container rank 4 - 100% succes but costs 25 tokens DO NOT USE AT START Genetic sample container rank 3 - 85% succes but costs 320$ Dont use this at start, not worth it Genetic sample container rank 2 - 75% succes but costs 160$ You could use this, but I suggest not to Genetic sample container rank 1 - 50% succes costs 80$ You might want to use these Genetic sample container rank 0 - 30% succes costs 40$ You should use these for your own critters, not that expensive TIP: When your on Safari and you defeat a critter you only have 1 chance to catch it so use containers up to rank 2-3 for this. 'TUTORIAL' You will be given a Genetic sample container with a sample in it if that sample is male then ur critter is female if its female your critter is male, your supposed to take a sample of it. I suggest you do that with a rank 0 '''or a rank 1 click and hold on the Genetic sample container your going to use and drag it to your critter's stable. Taking a sample costs 1 stamina for every critter, when the stamina goes down the extraction is succesfull if not: take another sample. '''BUT NO RANK 2-4 Now you have a sample of your critter, go to Laboratory you place the 2 samples in the empty spots and press the manipulations to your liking. Now you should have an egg that takes 6 hours to hatch DO NOT USE AN EGGCELERATOR FOR THIS, in the meantime you can level up your critter. At Stables: You can feed and spend skillpoints on your critters. At Laboratory: You can put 2 samples together and make a new critter. At Market: You can buy toys and health items for your critters. At Coliseum: You can fight with your critter for money, even if you loose you will still get money. At Airport: You can go on Safari. At Safari: You can hunt for genetic samples, you will see a map with 25 cards, here is a list of items/critters you can find under a card To unlock the hidden map at safari you must fight AND WIN 50 battles in each of the 7 other safari maps for more info about the hidden map (Parallel Universe) go to: http://cforge.wikia.com/wiki/Parallel_Universe DO NOT USE ANY ENERGY DRINKS ON A LOW TIER SINCE YOU WILL ONLY GET THEM ONCE At Syndicate: You can make and level up your Syndicate in which you can fight in teams with other Syndicates. At Downtown: You can gain a quest to find the quest critter you have to go to the given safari place and look for a Green calamari card. 'BREEDING' Breeding is an essential part of CritterForge, since the higher the tier is the better the critter In the tutorial I´ve already explained how to breed 2 critters together, but not the combination wich critters make a higher Tier critter because how will you get to a higher tier when you only have 2 species of Tier 1? The answer is generations: you take for example a wolf, and a bird you breed them together, and well ofcourse you get a bird/wolf but here is the thing, you take an extraction of the wolf/bird that you got from breedng those together, and you breed that with the opposite species so if it was a wolf you breed it with a bird, then you still only get a wolf/bird, but you take another extraction of that wolf/bird and breed it with the other species, and this time The egg will be different, and you will have a tier 2 when it hatches!, for all of these combinations i made a breeding matrix: Breeding Matrix. For people who would like to know everything about breeding like I do, There is a second method of breeding! Its called BREEDING WITH TAINT. Its the same process at first, FOR EXAMPLE you breed a wolf and a bird and get a wolf/bird, but wait now you have a bird/wolf that is TAINTED, with the other species, that means there is a part of the other species in the wolf/bird so what you do now is breed the wolf/bird with its OWN species for 3 generations and you will also get a Tier 2. And another method for the real breeders among us: TIER SKIPPING! if you looked at the breeding matrix for a while you noticed that some critters are used for other combinations, like wolf it is used over 3 times in breeding combinations! so what you can do now is breed a wolf with a raptor!, what!? your probably thinking thats not the same tier, your right BUT this is skipping a tier so you breed the wolf with a raptor untill you get a raptor, in this method we are also using taint because you breed it with a raptor untill you get a wolf as offspring and then you breed it with another wolf, for 5 generations yes FIVE, and then the offspring of the 5th generation will be a mammoth (tier 3) 'MAKING MONEY' At first making money is really tough, because everything on the auction costs way more then you can make in coliseum, but when your critters level up they will beat higher level critters and climb up higher in the coliseum, they higher your coliseum rank the more money you get per fight but there is also another way, Downtown: at down town there will be a man that gives you a quest, you should look for that critter in the given map in safari, there you should look for a card with a green critter on it the critter you fight when you find the card is your quest critter, beat it and take en extraction and bring it to the man at downtown, the more quests you do the bigger the reward becomes for more information go to: http://cforge.wikia.com/wiki/Safari_%26_Questing_Guide#Questlist AT THE MOMENT BEST T1 TO LEVEL TO MAX AND SELL IS: A moth because these guys give Ephemeral and at the moment there are alot of people selling last generation to T5 critter and they need ephemeral for more extractions ;) maxed moth will sell around 60-90k 'APPENDAGES' You are probably thinking WTH? well an appendage is something extra to a critter, there is an entire list of appendages, like a lion tail for instance, and they aren't only looks, they give skills and traits when used on a specific critter a lion tail gives strength up, which boosts your regular attack for a complete list go to: http://cforge.wikia.com/wiki/Appendages The best combination of appendages for each Tier 1 critter is: Wolf: Double Small Horns , Mandibles , Bristles , Insect Wings , Frog Feet /Pincers , Lion Tail Bird: Double Small Horns , Mandibles , Bristles , Insect Wings , Frog Feet /Pincers , Tail Feathers Lizard: Double Small Horns , Mandibles , Bristles , Insect Wings , Frog Feet /Pincers , Lizard Tail Fish: Unicorn horn , Mandibles/Snake tongue , Dorsal Fin , Butterfly Wings, Frog Feet /Pincers , Fish Tail Moth: Double Small Horns , Mand ibles, Bristles , Insect Wings , Frog Feet /Pincers , Scorpion Tail What a supercombo does is it gives the critter a SKILL called Speed up and Strength up Confusion, Dispell deteriotations afflicting you and ATTACHMENTS like Duration.